Ania Meinhilde Rosamunde
Ania Meinhilde Rosamunde (Kanji: アニア メインヒルデ ロザムンデ) is a Psychic from Germany and is one of the humans who helped the Soulreapers with their quests.She is the mother of Jackie Uzaka and the wife of Ken Uzaka.She died after recieving an uncurable disease. Background Ania was born in Germany,but moved to Japan to be trained under the guidance of her mother,who was also a Psychic.She worked as a spiritual medium and focuses her power in Divination.During her teenage years,she has met countless soulreapers,like Yumichika Ayasegawa,Byakuya Kuchiki,Jushiro Ukitake,and Yoruichi Shihoin,whom she always helped whenever they need her aid.She was brought to Seireitei by Yumichika and his squad when Head Captain Yamamoto ordered them to bring her there during a case. While her stay in Soul Society,she usually spent her time with the 11th Division lieutenant Yumichika Ayasegawa,who harbored a crush on her,and later,in love with her.Not much else is known about her past in Soul Society except that she accomplished solving a case that the Gotei 13 had been confused about. At some point,she met Ken Uzaka,a Quincy,when he rushed in to save her from a Hollow who was about to kill her.After he effortlessly defeated it,he then proceeded to tell her to be careful next time.When she encountered him again,he was talking with his fellow Quincies in a forest where Ania always picked flowers.She was hiding behind the trees as she witnessed Ken and his colleagues argue about Ken revealing his abilities to a human,which was dangerous as it might expose the existence of the Quincy race to the Humans and Soulreapers alike.After the rest of the Quinies left Ken,he immediately confronted Ania and asked her if she heard anything.She answered that she only heard them while she was passing by and was curious why they were in her favorite side of the forest.Ken then told her that this was also his favorite place,which surprised Ania. Some time later,they married,and Ania gave birth to Jackie,who grew up to be a skilled Psychic.Ania taught Jackie the basics of Psychics.A few years after,she died when she had an uncurable disease,which left only Ken and Jackie alone. Personality and Interests Ania is friendly,kind,out-going,easy,smart,and caring.She also has this "mysterious" air,according to both Ken Uzaka and Yumichika Ayagesawa.Unlike her daughter,she loves the color of plum,and always wears ornaments with the said color.She has the tendency to act childish at some point,although this rarely happens due to the fact that she is serious when in job. Ania loves Asian and Western food,and often cooks Ken and Jackie some Ramen,and her personal favorite,Bradwurst. Appearance Ania is a young woman with straight,light blonde hair and brown eyes.She has a light skin tone,and her most notable feature is her tall slender firgure,and large breasts.Despite being German,she wears a traditional female kimono in the color of plum.Although during her teenage years,she wears a night blue one.She has long and nimble fingers with plum colors in the nail. According to both Catherine and Asuka,Ania was like "the goddess of youth".